Czy pamiętasz?
by Licia1410
Summary: Krótka historia rodzeństwa niemieckiego, z punktu widzenia Ludwiga.


Czy pamiętasz?

Ja pamiętam.

Często mnie zostawiałeś. Musiałeś iść na wojnę. Rozumiałem to. Zawsze mi wtedy obiecywałeś, że wrócisz do mnie. Że to będzie ostatni raz. Zawsze tak samo. Stałeś wtedy przed mną w całej swej okazałości – dumny rycerz w swej zbroi, okryty białym płaszczem z wymalowanym czarnym krzyżem na plecach. Pod pachą trzymałeś swój hełm z pawim czubem. Następnie klękałeś przede mną, aby nasze oczy były w tej samej linii.

„_Wrócę, obiecuję"_

Wierzyłem ci. Nigdy nie odchodziłeś na długo. Zaledwie kilka lat. Mijało bardzo szybko.

„_To już ostatni raz, uwierz mi. Wrócę i już na zawsze będziemy razem."_

Starałem się wierzyć . Ufałem Ci wciąż i wciąż, choć za każdym razem, mimo mojego młodego wieku zdawałem sobie sprawę, że to jest kłamstwo. Wiedziałem, choć nie chciałem wiedzieć. Nawet nie wiesz, ile razy miałem ochotę się na Ciebie zezłościć, dać Ci do zrozumienia, że nie chcę być już więcej oszukiwany. Ale chciałem. Każde Twoje słowo, słowo wypowiedziane z ust starszego i bardziej doświadczonego brata było niczym balsam dla mojego zbolałego i zranionego częstymi rozłąkami dziecięcego serca.

Przy każdym naszym rozstaniu ufnymi dziecięcymi oczami spijałem każde słowo z Twoich ust, łapałem każdy dźwięk starając się go zapamiętać, chłonąłem w siebie każdy Twój dotyk. Choć miałem niewiele lat, rozumiałem o wiele więcej niżby ci się wydawało. Rozumiałem, że możesz nie wrócić.

Ich liebe dich, mein Bruder.

Czy pamiętasz?

Ja pamiętam.

Przez większość czasu, który spędzałem sam w Twoim ogromnym domu, siedziałem na parapecie patrząc tępo na ścieżkę prowadzącą do wejścia. Każda ludzka sylwetka na drodze sprawiała, że moje serce przyspieszało swe bicie, tłukąc się niemiłosiernie po klatce piersiowej. Każda sylwetka na drodze, która okazywała się nie być Tobą sprawiała, że moje serce wyło potępieńczo, a nadzieja w nim gasła.

Aż w końcu pokazywałeś się Ty. Poraniony, słaniający się na nogach, ale z dumnie uniesioną głową. Niczym dzikie zwierzę, które choć dało złapać się w pułapkę myśliwego, doznając ran, uwolniło się a teraz stąpało po ziemi zwycięskim krokiem ze zwierzyną w pysku. Choć byłeś ranny i niesamowicie zmęczony, zawsze znalazłeś chwilkę by się ze mną przywitać. Nawet nie wiesz ile to dla mnie znaczyło.

Kurowałeś się od kilku dni, do kilku tygodni. Osoba, która się Tobą opiekowała, zawsze mówiła, kiedy mogę wreszcie do Ciebie iść. Zawsze wtedy biegłem do Twej komnaty i wpakowywałem Ci się do łóżka. Siadałem na miękkim materacu, patrząc na Twoją spokojną twarz. Uwielbiałem ten moment, gdy się budziłeś, a na Twoją twarz wpływał lekki wyraz oburzenia, paradoksalnie wymieszany z aprobatą.

„_Ile razy, mój Ludi, powtarzałem Ci, abyś tego nie robił?" _

Zawsze to samo pytanie.

„_Tyle razy, ile było to konieczne." _

Zawsze ta sama odpowiedź.

„_A ile razy, mój Ludi, będę musiał Ci to jeszcze powtarzać?"_

„_Tyle razy, ile będzie to konieczne."_

Uśmiechałeś się wtedy i przytulałeś mnie do swojej świeżo zagojonej klatki piersiowej. A ja byłem niesamowicie dumny, że ten uśmiech, jedyny w swoim rodzaju, był przeznaczony tylko dla mnie.

Ich liebe dich, mein Bruder.

Czy pamiętasz?

Ja pamiętam.

Dokładnie 7 października roku 1949. Byłem już wtedy młodym dorosłym. Obudziłem się rankiem i od razu poszedłem Cię szukać. Nigdzie Cię nie było. Nie mogłem wtedy w to uwierzyć. Zawsze się ze mną żegnałeś, prawda? Jeżeli tym razem tego nie zrobiłeś, musiałeś mieć ku temu ważny powód. I miałem rację.

Później dowiedziałem się, że zostałeś oddany Ivanowi. Tak jak połowa naszych ziem. Nie miałem najmniejszych szans Cię zobaczyć, aż do roku 1961. Pojawiłeś się wtedy, ale miałem wrażenie, że nie jesteś tym samym człowiekiem co kiedyś. 13 sierpnia wzniesiono mur, który oddzielił mnie od Ciebie. Bałem się, że na zawsze.

Przez 51 lat, za wyjątkiem daty wzniesienia muru, dzielącego nas na Wschód i Zachód nie widziałem Cię ani razu. Nie wiedziałem czy coś Ci się stało, czy w ogóle żyjesz.

Dnia 9 listopada 1989 roku obalono „antyfaszystowski wał ochronny". Obaj staliśmy po swoich stronach obserwując upadające cegły i wyłaniające się zza nich sylwetki ludzi. Staliśmy dokładnie naprzeciw siebie. Widząc Cię, moje serce chciało wykonać spektakularnego koziołka, zupełnie jak wtedy, gdy wracałeś z wojny jeszcze jako Zakon Krzyżacki. Chciałem być poważny, ale zwyczajnie nie potrafiłem. Łzy pociekły mi z oczu, a ja zupełnie jak ten mały brzdąc rzuciłem Ci się w objęcia, powtarzając wciąż „mein Bruder". Oddałeś uścisk, samemu walcząc ze łzami szczęścia.

3 października 1990 roku staliśmy się jednością – RFN i NRD połączyły się, tworząc coś zupełnie nowego – Niemcy.

Ich liebe dich, mein Bruder.

Czy pamiętasz?

Ja pamiętam.

Obaj byliśmy jednym, jednak przyjęło się, że to mnie nazywają Niemcami. Sam z resztą chciałeś pozostać Prusami. Przeszłość była dla Ciebie ważna. Nie wiem nawet, czy nie ważniejsza niż teraźniejszość. Czasami przyłapywałem Ciebie na przymierzaniu swoich dawnych Krzyżackich szat. Tęskniłeś, za byciem Zakonem Krzyżackim, prawda? Za byciem Księstwem Pruskim. Za tym, że Ty, jako Ty liczyłeś się w ówczesnej Europie.

Nigdy więcej również nie nazwałeś mnie Ludim. Choć najczęściej, będąc dzieckiem wkurzałem się, gdy tak mnie nazywałeś, w pewnym sensie brakowało mi tego. Zmiana z „Ludi'ego" na „Zachód" dawała mi do zrozumienia, że coś się pomiędzy nami stało. Nie wiedziałem tylko czy chodziło Ci o to, że nie jestem już małym chłopcem i że chcesz dać mi do zrozumienia, że Ty to widzisz i traktujesz mnie jako równego sobie, czy o to, że postawiłeś granicę między dawnymi nami a współczesnymi.

Ich liebe dich, mein Bruder.

_Jesienny wiatr wieje, delikatnie wprawiając w powolny ruch gałęzie drzew. Szum niesie się do uszu obecnych w tym dziwnym i tajemniczym, a zarazem pięknym miejscu, skrywającym w sobie wiele niesamowitych historii wielu niesamowitych żyć, które już przeminęły. Pomiędzy szarymi kamieniami sterczącymi z ziemi przelatuje suche, ale wciąż niebywale kolorowe listowie szeleści cichym „szzzz". A może „ciiii"? Kto wie._

_Nad jednym pomnikiem stoi blondwłosy mężczyzna. Szalik, którym okrył szuję drży lekko, będąc wprawionym w ten dziwny taniec przez późnowrześniowy wiatr. Błękitnooki w dłoniach trzyma znicz, o całkiem sporych rozmiarach. Wsunął nos, pod materiał opatulający jego kark, a z oczu pociekły mu łzy. _

_Tępo wpatrywał się w napis na nagrobku: _

„_Gilbert Beilschmidt (Prusy)_

_Kochający brat"_

Pamiętam, jakby to było wczoraj. Aż trudno uwierzyć, że minęło już 5 lat. Dokładnie 5 lat temu na Spotkaniu Międzynarodowym. Głównym tematem owego meetingu był konflikt Bliskiego Wschodu. Ameryka jak zwykle gadał dużo i bez sensu, od czasu do czasu wtrącały się kraje europejskie, lub nawet Dalekiego Wschodu. Rozprawiali na temat wysłania wojsk, aby zaprowadzić pokój. To jest bardzo logiczne, prawda? Wysyłać ludzi gotowych zabić po to, aby nikt więcej nie zginął. Jednak wszyscy doskonale wiedzieli, co kryło się pod fałszywą maską pragnącego pokoju Alfreda. Zależało mu głównie na złożach ropy, do których mógł się dobrać na tamtych terenach. Szczerze powiedziawszy to nie tylko zacierał ręce na te dobra.

Nie można zapomnieć, że kraje Bliskiego Wschodu również znajdowały się na zebraniu. Przysłuchiwali się temu z rosnącą wściekłością, jednak nikt nie podjął głosu. Irytacja narastała, gdy słyszeli, że mówią o nich w trzeciej osobie, zupełnie jakby ich tu nie było. Ale miarka się przebrała, gdy cała rozmowa przetoczyła się głównie na tory terroryzmu. Iran się rozpłakała, czego dłużej nie mógł wytrzymać jej brat – Irak. Wyjął broń.

„_Chcecie terroryzmu?! Chcecie?! To macie! Dam wam podstawy, by nazywać nas terrorystami!"_

Padło kilka ślepo wymierzonych strzałów, dopóki Afganistan nie rzucił się na niego przygważdżając go do podłogi i wyrywając mu broni z ręki. Patrzyłem oniemiały na to co się stało – Ameryka dostał w nogę, Francja w ramię, a Polska osłaniając Litwę oberwał w brzuch. Wtedy mój wzrok padł na Ciebie. Leżałeś trzymając się za prawą pierś. Węgry już przy Tobie klęczała. Podbiegłem do Ciebie i padłem na kolana. Ułożyłem Twoją głowę na swoich udach, a na mojej twarzy malowało się czyste przerażenie.

Przyciskałeś prawą dłoń do serca, zupełnie jakbyś składał jakąś przysięgę. Twój mundur bardzo szybko nabierał nowej barwy – czerwieni. Krew przeciekała Ci przez palce; znalazła swój wylot również w kąciku Twoich ust. Ten głęboki kolor zupełnie kontrastował wtedy z Twoją skórą – była blada jak jeszcze nigdy. Twoje tęczówki o swoim niezwykłym zabarwieniu przygasały.

„_Gilbert, mein Bruder" _

Wyszeptałem. Ostatkiem sił podniosłeś swoją lewą dłoń by pogładzić mój policzek

„_Gilbert, trzymaj się. Karetka już jedzie, uda się. Wyleczą Cię i będzie jak dawniej, dobrze? Ty nie możesz umrzeć…"_

„_Nein, Zachód. Ja umrę. Czuję to."_

„_Gilbert, Ty nie możesz umrzeć. Nie możesz, bo jesteś krajem. A kraje nie umierają, tak?"_

Chwyciłem Twoje smukłe palce w swoje ręce i przycisnąłem do swoich ust.

„_Coś Ci umknęło. Ja już nie jestem krajem. Prusy już nie istnieją, ja? Teraz istnieją Niemcy. Niemcy to Ty…Ludi" _

Wypowiedziałeś, a raczej wyszeptałeś to zdanie z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy. Zakaszlałeś cicho, brudząc krwią brodę i przód munduru. Z oczu pociekły mi łzy, skapując na Twoje ciało i mieszając się z czerwienią na Twoim stroju. Powiedziałeś to. W końcu to powiedziałeś. Nazwałeś mnie tak jak wtedy.

Zacisnąłem zęby, czując tę potworną bezsilność, gdy patrzyłem, jak Twoje oczy powoli się zamykały, a głowa bezwładnie opada na ramię. Zdusiłem w sobie wtedy żałosne wycie, ograniczając się jedynie do cichego szlochu, wciąż trzymając Twoją dłoń przy swoich ustach.

_Mężczyzna stawia wielki znicz na grobie._

Wielki jak Zakon Krzyżacki.

_Wyciąga z kieszeni zapałki i odpala jedną. Ogień natychmiast gaśnie pod wpływem wiatru. Nie zrażony tym, wyciąga następną i ponawia czynność. Tym razem się udaje. Odpala wielki znicz._

Wielki jak Księstwo Pruskie.

_Zakrywa płomień pokrywką i stawia wielki znicz na środku płyty._

Wielki jak Ty.

_Prostuje się i skupia wzrok na najbliższym źródle maleńkiego światełka. To już piąty rok, od kiedy tu przychodzi. Zawsze robi to samo. Wspomina, aby nie zapomnieć._

Ich liebe dich, mein Bruder.

Czy pamiętasz?

Ja pamiętam. I będę pamiętać. Już zawsze.


End file.
